


Живая легенда

by PlainTiger



Series: Закат мифов [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bodily Fluids, F/M, First Time, Hero Worship, Loss of Virginity, No Strings Attached, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Suicide, Telepathy, Unsafe Sex, Woman on Top, Worldbuilding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: — Можно вас обнять?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Закат мифов [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843498





	Живая легенда

Ночные одежды показались Мюри несколько тесными, но она все же смогла просунуть свои ноги в узкие штаны и голову в маленький разрез кофты. Даже при ее маленьком росте одежда в Лаасэе, казалось, была рассчитана на совсем лилипутов. К счастью, это всего лишь на одну ночь.

Мюри окинула взглядом комнату в поисках своих вещей. Ее уличная одежда лежала на стуле в таком же виде, в каком она ее бросила туда. Над поверхностью прикроватной тумбы едва заметно парил фокус, излучая мягкий фиолетовый свет, а рядом с ним мерно тикал хронометр. Все самое главное было здесь, кроме одной вещи.

«Проклятье! — Мюри вспомнила о камешке, который она взяла с собой из аномальной зоны. — Где же я его оставила?»

Она стала вспоминать, когда в последний раз держала его в руках. Скорее всего, за столом во время ужина, когда Хайни начала расспрашивать их о вылазке. Мюри, вздохнув, взяла со стула мятую куртку, отряхнула и отправилась на задний дворик, на ходу просовывая руки в рукава.

За три сексты после ужина ночной воздух, слившись с озерным бризом, успел остыть, и теперь пронизывал Мюри насквозь даже через толстую ткань куртки. Цветки арейны, разросшейся по всей ротонде, попрятались в бутонах, и тьму разгонял лишь тускло-серый небесный свет Туролы и Эрхин. Быстрее, чтобы как можно меньше замерзнуть, она пробралась к столу, но ни на нем, ни рядом с ним не было ни намека на камень. «Нику!» — она мысленно выругалась всеми проклятиями, которые только знала, чтобы хотя бы часть из них долетела до этого скользкого типа по имени Туроланик Малиш. Только он мог своими глупыми шуточками отвлечь внимание настолько, чтобы потом присвоить камень себе. Ух, как бы она его сейчас...

— Не стоит его винить, — мягким баритоном прозвучало в голове Мюри, и от столь наглого вторжения в ее мысли она вздрогнула. Только тогда она заметила темную фигуру у ограды ротонды, наблюдающую за струями водопада над особняком. Высокий ирокез даже издалека выдавал в силуэте легендарного Цейго из Эха, Первого Лика Кэроса.

«Полагаю, вы искали это, мар Ченнаи? — сказал он без слов и протянул ей камень, не отрываясь от созерцания водопада. — Нику ненадолго одолжил его для изучения и после передал его мне. Я хотел отдать вам его утром, но раз уж вы здесь, я готов сделать это прямо сейчас. Извините за то, что мы вас не предупредили».

Мюри осторожно взяла камень у него из рук, и по ее телу пробежала мелкая дрожь. Так было каждый раз, когда она подходила к нему слишком близко, и не только с ней: полный контроль над узлами кураната в его нервной системе позволил Цейго достичь таких высот в мантике, до которых остальным жителям Кэроса нужно было расти и расти. Как побочный эффект, от него исходило столько энергии, что отзывались даже чужие узлы, но сейчас мантика была совершенно ни при чем. Мюри застыла на месте рядом с Цейго, краем глаза рассматривая его, упиваясь каждой деталью его лица. Часть вьющихся рыжих волос, не вплетенных в ирокез, переходила в щетину бакенбардов, тянущихся почти до самых уголков рта, а на самом кончике подбородка рос пучок такой же рыжей бородки. Свет спутников раскрасил его веснушчатое лицо в сероватый оттенок, отражался в его тонких морщинках и зеленых глазах, задумчиво обращенных в сторону родного Эха, а в ухе переливалась золотая серьга. Это был в точности Цейго Ри-Эх, которого Мюри видела каждый день на памятниках и каждую ночь — в коллективных мыслеобразах, тот самый выходец из Духами забытого городка, давший отпор Предкам и заложивший основы свободного государства Кэла. И теперь этот человек здесь, в паре локтей от нее, настолько близко, что можно коснуться, и даже не только коснуться...

Дрожь пробежала еще ниже, а вместе с ней в голове воцарилась настоящая паника. «Не-не-не, Мюри, прячь эти мысли, это кощунство!» — думала она, чтобы Цейго ни в коем случае не прочитал их, но тело предательски одерживало верх. Однако же Цейго не подавал виду и все так же смотрел вдаль, и это еще больше раззадорило Мюри. Но кто она такая, чтобы заинтересовать его — как оказалось, живую — легенду Кэроса? Его, борца против тирании Предков, да она, с глазами и чешуйками вокруг них в точности как у его заклятых врагов? Да никогда в жизни!

Воздух вокруг нее наэлектризовался, то ли взаправду, то ли по ее ощущению. Тесная кофточка, казалось, готова была порваться в районе ее груди, обнажив ее и окончательно все испортив. Его рука была так близка, что можно было одним движением вплести в нее свои пальцы и хотя бы просто постоять вместе до рассвета. Она старалась держаться, хотя внутри у нее все дрожало так, что ноги теряли опору. Надо было что-то делать, и прямо сейчас. Голоса в голове слились в единый марш из «Скажи! Скажи! Скажи!», но это же позор, так нельзя, нет, нет, нет...

— Можно вас обнять? — вырвалось из нее. Цейго повернул голову.

«Вот и все», — пронеслось в мыслях Мюри. Сейчас она полетит с ротонды прямиком в пучину озера, и не будет больше никакой Гилмюр Ченнаи, посмевшей так разговаривать с самим кером Цейго из Эха.

Его рука поднялась, приблизилась к ней, легла на плечо...

— Да хранят меня Духи! — не успела выпалить она, как тут же оказалась прижатой к его груди. Она сразу же вцепилась в него, чтобы он не смог так просто скинуть через ограду вниз, и приготовилась к мощному толчку, но вместо этого ощутила лишь то, как теплое дыхание щекочет ее короткие волосы и как их касаются чуть влажные губы. Она больше не слышала ничего, кроме двух сердец: своего, едва ли не вырывающегося из грудной клетки, и его, поющего свою мирную мелодию, столь спокойного, что волна страха отступала сама собой. Вся его одежда была пропитана запахом его тела, крепким, но ненавязчивым. Мюри больше не чувствовала холода водопадов: Цейго закрывал ее собой, и хотя он сам был далеко не горой мышц, в нем горел настоящий огонь. Ей снова стало тесно и жарко в собственной одежде, грудь ныла без ласки, а губы жаждали сломать последнюю преграду между ними и наконец-то слиться в жарком поцелуе. Цейго шумно вдохнул, руки его сильнее прижали Мюри, и она услышала, как сердце забилось чаще. Ей сразу стало не по себе за свои мысли, за то, что Цейго в них прочел, за то, что будет дальше, а дальше будет неизвестно что, или известно что, или лучше закончить все раз и навсегда...

— Мар Ченнаи... — выдохнул Цейго так, что его мягкий хрип отозвался от самых нежных глубин ее тела. — Гилмюр...

Ее мысли прервал глубокий поцелуй. Цейго осторожно, но в то же время настойчиво ласкал ее губы своими, не выпуская из объятий. Мюри никогда раньше не целовалась и не знала, что делать, поэтому просто повторяла движения его губ и языка, и с каждым мгновением ей хотелось его все больше, хотелось лечь прямо на этот каменный пол и насадиться на Цейго, и чтобы это не кончалось никогда.

Она осторожно взяла его руку и приложила к своей груди. Сквозь тонкую и от пота влажную ткань кофты виднелись темные ареолы сосков, которые, казалось, вот-вот ее прорвут. На лице Цейго проступила слабая тень улыбки, которую, наверное, до Мюри не видел никто. Он просунул руку под кофту, и стоило ему коснуться кожи, как Мюри дрогнула. Его большой палец остановился прямо на соске, набухшем и горячем. Мышцы на его руке напряглись, страстно желая сжать ее грудь, но сам Цейго был все так же невозмутим.

Первой такого напора не выдержала кофта, затрещав как раз в этом же месте. Мюри тут же взглянула на дыру, сквозь которую виднелись вздутые вены на руке Цейго, и ее пронзило щемящее чувство неловкости. То, чего она так боялась, все-таки случилось, точка невозврата была пройдена, но он вместо того, чтобы закончить эту странную пошлость, лишь приблизил свои губы и прошептал:

— Я вам помогу.

Он просунул пальцы в дыру и одним движением с хрустом разорвал кофту Мюри, заодно скинув с нее и куртку. Мюри сразу же с облегчением вдохнула как можно больше воздуха в легкие. Мелкие брызги водопада попадали на ее горячую обнаженную кожу и тут же испарялись без следа. Цейго осматривал ее с головы до самых ног таким же задумчиво-безмятежным взглядом, каким до этого смотрел на водопад, и Мюри терялась в догадках, нравилось ли ему то, что он видел, или же зря он все это затеял. Пока она размышляла, он таким же легким движением снял с себя майку, которая тут же полетела вниз к самым пещерам. Взору Мюри открылось худощавое тело, на котором сквозь загорелую кожу проглядывал четкий рисунок мышц. Оно словно было создано для того, чтобы мгновенно уклоняться от вражеских орудий и заклинаний и наносить серии смертельных ударов в ближнем бою. Если теория была верна, то в его нервных узлах должно было быть столько кураната, что он мог убить одним взглядом без всякой подготовки. Нервные узлы Мюри в ответ загорались сами, обжигая ее изнутри, а снаружи по ее коже скользил холодный ветер с озера, и она уже несколько раз пожалела о том, что избавилась от кофты и куртки.

И Цейго, будто прочитав ее мысли, прижал ее к себе так, что Мюри почувствовала между ними что-то твердое. Сперва она просто удивилась, но через пару мгновений все поняла. Она чувствовала, как ее штаны мокли насквозь, хотелось уже просто содрать их с себя и чтобы Цейго наконец вошел в нее без всяких колебаний. Он расстегнул штаны, и между ними стало еще более тесно и жарко. Мюри тут же перевела взгляд на его лицо, все с таким же невозмутимым выражением, как и всегда. Ей дико хотелось посмотреть, что скрывалось в штанах, но в то же время она очень стеснялась увидеть мировую легенду в таком свете. Это слишком личное, до такого не должно доходить, это святотатство, мелькали мысли в ее голове, и их смог остановить лишь жар чужой кожи между ее ног. Она чувствовала его длину своей вульвой даже через одежду, и, когда он задел клитор, едва сдержалась, чтобы не простонать. От такого Цейго сам зажмурился и неровно выдохнул, и Мюри обнаружила, что они незаметно переместились к длинному столу, а она сама уже лежит на нем и наконец-то увидела то, чего так сильно боялась и в то же время вожделела.

Она никогда прежде не видела настоящий мужской член, и тем более эрегированный. Такое ну никак не могло поместиться в ней полностью, даже при всем ее желании, но уверенность Цейго позволила ей немного расслабиться. Он аккуратно снял с нее пропитанные ее смазкой штаны, посмотрел на обнаженную вульву и, подняв бровь, усмехнулся.

— Все очень плохо? — спросила Мюри, уже готовая к тому, что он просто-напросто развернется и уйдет.

— Неужели никто ни единого разу не хотел с вами встретиться? — Цейго улыбнулся по-доброму, его глаза горели мягким пламенем.

— Н-нет.

— Значит, этот мир уже действительно не спасти. — Цейго провел рукой по темным завитушкам на ее лобке, а второй обхватил член. — Поможете?

Мюри наклонилась к нему, осторожно коснулась члена, боясь сделать Цейго неприятно или даже больно, но увидев его умиротворенный взгляд, успокоилась и провела пальцами по выпирающим дорожкам вен. В ответ он накрыл ее руку своей и начал неторопливо вести ее от себя и обратно. С каждым движением кожа все больше оттягивалась, обнажая гладкую головку, и когда она показалась полностью, Цейго прикрыл глаза и резко вздохнул. Мюри чувствовала, как из нее течет смазка, все ее чувствительные места безумно изнывали по мужскому телу. И Цейго все понял.

Головка его члена коснулась входа в ее влагалище, и он замер на мгновение, чтобы затем медленно войти в нее. Он бережно раздвигал ее узкие стенки, но Мюри было этого мало. Она хотела его в себе полностью, чтобы его горячее семя оросило ее изнутри, и ей даже было плевать на последствия, лишь бы все сразу и сейчас. Цейго взобрался на стол и осторожно лег на нее, и именно тогда она ощутила на себе всю легкость его тела. Ее бедра поймали нужный ритм, а ноги обхватили его поясницу, не давая выйти из нее и прижимая его к себе. Его член коснулся шейки, и Мюри зарылась лицом в рыжих кудрях Цейго, ловя его запах, слушая его дыхание, видя его мысли. А теперь ей хотелось увидеть его настоящего.

Мюри повернулась так, что с легкостью уложила Цейго на спину, и насадилась еще глубже. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как поднять брови в удивлении, впервые за 216 циклов после его Перерождения. Мюри скользила по члену, сжимая мышцы влагалища и наблюдая за тем, как Цейго меняется в лице, как проступают на коже капельки пота, как танцуют тонкие морщинки, как ирокез превращается в море растрепанных кудрей, а руки лежат на ее бедрах и направляют в нужном темпе. Член входил в нее все быстрее, и она стонала имя Цейго, чтобы все это знали. Она укротила легенду, укротила свой страх и теперь готова была забрать главный приз.

— Прости меня! — крикнул Цейго, и его член запульсировал, вливая горячую сперму в Мюри. Жидкость заполняла ее, распирала изнутри, переливалась в ней, вытекая белыми струйками, и под собственные стоны Мюри словно ослепла. Она увидела все и одновременно ничего, отдельные образы, сливающиеся в единый беспорядок. Маленький мальчик, кровь на руках, разведчики Предков, битва за Цетер, шепоты Духов, пронзительный крик, цена за ошибку, хлад криосна...

Их было гораздо больше, но Мюри запомнила лишь эти, прежде чем проснуться. Она все еще была здесь, на большом столе ротонды, только уже закутанная в пушистый плед из шерсти памана. У ограды рядом с водопадом все также стоял Цейго, вновь задумчиво глядящий в сторону Эха, словно и не было ничего.

— К-кер Цейго? — язык Мюри заплетался, как будто она только что осушила бутылку цетерской острой, но ответа так и не услышала. — Кер Цейго, вы здесь?

Мюри спрыгнула со стола и, придерживая плед, хотела было подбежать к нему, как вдруг через нее словно пропустили ток. Она застыла на месте, не в силах даже пошевелиться, а затем едва не упала на каменный пол, но все же успела напрячь ноги. В голове прозвучал знакомый хриплый голос:

«Я ошибался».

«Насчет чего?» — мысленно спросила Мюри. Вот сейчас Цейго расскажет, как она все испортила, какая она никудышная любовница и вообще стыд с такими не то что трахаться, но даже просто общаться. Мысли отозвались в животе недобрым трепетом.

«Тридцать шесть, тридцать шесть циклов битвы с самого рождения ради того, чтобы все это оказалось напрасным. Мар Ченнаи...»

Мюри выдохнула с облегчением, но ей все еще не нравился тон Цейго. Привычная уверенность с каждым словом спадала словно шелуха, открывая его настоящего, живого.

«Они были правы. Мы были правы. Все были правы. Я видел это в ваших глазах, мар Ченнаи. Тот ритуал, что изменил вас, дал гораздо больше, чем их внешность. В ваших глазах — их память. Мне жаль, что это бремя ляжет именно на вас, но вы справитесь, я верю в это».

Мюри не находила в его словах никакого смысла. Ей оставалось лишь слушать его и надеяться на то, что со временем все прояснится, как бывает со всеми пророчествами.

«Я оставил в вашей памяти ключ. Найдите Авирна и передайте его ему. Позвольте ему исправить свою ошибку и простите, если сможете. Вы — единственная родная душа, которая у него осталась».

Цейго запрыгнул на ограду и повернулся к Мюри. Одна-единственная мысль стрелой пронзила ее: «Это конец».

«Это лишь только начало», — прозвучало в ответ. От его умиротворенности не осталось ни следа, а на глаза навернулись слезы.

«Мюри», — отразилась в ней эхом нежная хрипотца.

— Цейго, — прошептала она вслух, и он, разведя руки в стороны, отклонился и полетел вниз, в самую пучину водопада.

— Цейго! — вырвался из Мюри нечеловеческий крик. Она стремглав помчалась к ограде, но было слишком поздно: он бесследно исчез в бурных потоках, оставшись лишь ее воспоминанием.

— Глотка вас побери, нахера так орать? — послышалось сзади, но злость в голосе быстро сменилась удивлением. — О-о-о, я много чего пропустил, да?

— Заткнись, Нику, — Мюри произнесла сквозь всхлипы. — Дура, дура, дура!

Все поплыло перед глазами, ноги не выдержали, и звуки растворились в единый гул. Лишь объятия Нику не позволили ей упасть, и в голове застрял дрогнувший голос Цейго: «Найти Авирна».

Легенды больше нет, но совсем скоро должна была появиться новая.


End file.
